


Safe and Sound

by serohtonin



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Safe and Sound 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is a little dissatisfied with the way Chris treats him publicly. Chris just wants to protect what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Capital Cities song of the same name. As always, I don't own anyone, nor do I claim any of it as fact.

They're curling into each other in Chris' bed after a long day spent apart filming.

"Mmm, missed you," Chris murmurs against Darren's lips.

"Always miss you," Darren sighs.

"I'm right here," he laughs quietly.

"I know, but you were right there all day, and I couldn't--You're always _right there,_ and I can't even--" Darren stops frustratedly, his whole body thrumming at the memory of aching for Chris' touch.

He's had it every night for the past few months, but given the new intimacy of their relationship, it physically hurt to return to work without the promise of having any scenes with Chris, without the capacity to grab his hand or brush his shoulder. 

Chris denies him altogether, anyway, unless they're required to be in each other's space.

Darren hates it.

They don't even have lunch together like they used to, mostly because of Chris’ fear of how they might act around each other.

He says they don't need any more suspicion.

Darren begrudgingly accepts it, though the wrongness of it burns in his chest.

Chris cups his cheek, bringing Darren back to the present. "Baby. I'm sorry. It has to be like this," Chris apologizes, genuine concern in his eyes.

That only breaks Darren's heart more.

So he chases away the phantom pain of his public refusal by capturing Chris' lips fiercely, and flipping Chris onto his back.

Darren grunts into the kiss, his hands wandering under Chris' shirt. He mouths at Chris' neck, and breaks away to slip Chris' shirt off, before he remembers whether or not he's allowed. 

"Is this okay?" Darren worries. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I--I need you."

Usually, he lets Chris initiate; the safety of it grounds him in a way nothing else can.

Chris soothes at the back of Darren's neck. "I need you, too, but I also need you to let me handle everything, okay? You have to trust me."

He bites his lip, resisting the urge to blatantly disobey and upset the now-precarious balance.

"Yes, sir."

"You're shaking. If you don't feel safe--"

Then, he notices the minute trembling all over his body, "I'm fine, I swear."

Chris runs a hand up and down Darren's back. "Listen, I'm not trying to hurt you. I am _never_ trying to hurt you. I wanna protect you. Relax, and tell me what you need."

The commanding yet somehow soft tone mitigates the shaking, and deafens the doubt rattling through Darren's bones.

"You," he breathes out honestly, letting Chris ease him onto his back, thus switching their positions.

"How? Tell me," a kiss square on Darren's lips, "exactly," the corner of his mouth, "what you need."

Chris pins Darren's wrists down against the sheets.

Darren bucks his hips in response. "Wanna feel you, inside me. Want you to own me."

"Okay," Chris nods. "Do you want me to hold you down? Like this?" He strokes the pulse point of Darren's right wrist.

Darren shakes his head. "The ropes. Please."

They've only recently started experimenting with bondage and they discovered that Darren prefers to have Chris tie him up.

Darren especially enjoys it when Chris leaves marks. Unlike any cuff or ring, it's evidence burnt into his skin that he belongs to someone.

It's still a secret that Chris is the one who does it, but they both relish in the truth. Darren doesn't miss how Chris' eyes draw to his wrists for days afterward, almost willing the marks to bleed into Darren's skin permanently.

"Alright," Chris finally replies, taking his hands away to remove Darren's shirt.

Darren whimpers, missing the pressure instantly.

Chris brushes his lips against the flesh over Darren's beating heart. "Shh. I'll take care of you." He stretches over Darren, and reaches for the restraints in his nightstand. "You're so good, trusting me like this."

Chris kisses his left wrist lightly before tying it to one of the knobbed posts attached to the headboard. He holds the long rope taut, stretching it to reach the other post and secure it across the length of the board. He ties it to Darren's wrist, and then the headboard.

Darren closes his eyes, relaxing under the skill of Chris' long, deft fingers.

"How's that?" Chris asks.

 _Tight,_ Darren thinks.

"Perfect," he answers.

Chris smiles and kisses his slightly parted mouth. “I promise, I'll give you everything you need. _Everything."_

Darren nods, ready to give control, in this aspect at least. He's still a little uneasy from taking something that gives him such relief in private and hiding it in public. It creates pressure that weighs on him horribly, unlike the pressure of Chris' body weighing him down at the moment, which screams _right, safe, good._

"I love you," Darren sighs, his eyes watering as Chris lies on top of him.

He brushes a stray curl off Darren's forehead. "I love you, too. Don't you ever think otherwise."

Darren nearly falls asleep like this until his erection uncomfortably strains in his pants, and he feels Chris' faintly through their layers of denim.

He remembers what he wants, what Chris promised to give him.

He taps Chris' shoulder. "S-sir."

"Hmm?"

"Can you--Will you fuck me now?"

"No, not yet. You need to do something for me first."

Chris sits up, effectively straddling Darren's waist.

Darren's eyes darken as he watches Chris unzip his pants and draw his cock out.

"You are going to suck me off," Chris tells him, scooting forward enough that the head of his cock grazes Darren's lips.

His mouth waters at the sight before him, beautiful pale skin and throbbing red cock, all his to receive. "Yes, sir."

Chris teases his cock along the seam of Darren's lips, while Darren tugs at the restraints, wanting to squeeze Chris' hips and get him down his throat already.

Chris pets at Darren's hair. "I love how eager you are for it, baby. You'd beg if I let you, wouldn't you?"

Darren's tongue darts out to lick at the head. "Yes. Wanna make you come, s--"

Before Darren can finish, Chris pushes a couple inches into Darren's mouth.

Darren forces down his gag reflex and swallows the bitterness of Chris' precome dripping on his tongue. Chris is hot, hard, and heavy; it's stifling.

Yet it's absolutely amazing, especially when Chris gives him more, which Darren eagerly takes.

Once he's in to the hilt, balls hitting Darren's chin, Chris doesn't move at first, not even when Darren writhes as much as he can against him, asking for silent permission.

Chris strokes the side of Darren's face with one hand. "You're so beautiful like this, your pretty little mouth full of my cock. Like you were made to take it."

Darren nods, heart swelling at the praise. He makes grunting noises deep in his throat, willing Chris to move, so he can show him how well he takes it.

Chris rests his hand in the crook of Darren's neck. "Patience, babe," he smiles wickedly, and then pulls almost all the way out, only the head of his dick in Darren's mouth.

Darren curls his lips around it, straining his neck to make Chris stay.

"Unhh, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

Darren loosens his jaw as Chris slides back in slowly.

Chris continues the agonizing pace for a few strokes, and then stops altogether. "In fact, I'm going to fuck your mouth now."

Right after Darren hums in approval, Chris grips Darren's shoulders and slams into the back of his throat.

Darren's eyes water and saliva dribbles out of the corner of his mouth as Chris relentlessly drives into him.

He struggles against the ropes, between the urge to wrap his hands around Chris, or himself. He can tell Chris is close by how much more frantic his movements become, and he's suddenly aware of his own cock trapped in his jeans, demanding friction.

But he ignores that in favor of pleasing his master, who knows exactly how he needs to prove his usefulness before he can get off.

"So fucking good," Chris encourages between thrusts, slowing down as he adds, "I'm going to reward you, soon, but first I'm gonna mark that handsome face of yours, yeah?"

Darren's eyes widen eagerly, and he blinks once, indicating his assent.

Chris roughly pulls off, stroking himself until he releases over Darren's cheeks, nose, and mouth.

Darren looks up at him pleadingly.

"You may speak," Chris gently allows.

He clears his throat gruffly before asking, "Can I taste?"

"Mhmm."

Darren licks his lips, letting the thick tang of Chris' come wash over his tongue.

"You okay?" Chris wonders, his blue eyes soft again.

His outstretched arms begin to lose feeling, and his cock very much still begs for relief, but there's no place he'd rather be than held down by Chris, in every way possible.

Darren's vision blurs as he smiles. "Yeah. I will be."

"Okay."

Chris grabs tissues from his nightstand and tenderly wipes at Darren's face, and then his own cock.

He tucks himself back in, lying against Darren's body. He kisses the spot right underneath Darren's ear.

"I've got you," Chris whispers, unzipping Darren's pants and snaking his hand beneath Darren's underwear. "This stays between us, okay?"

He jerks Darren off lazily. "Mostly I want you all to myself," he admits, kissing Darren's cheek.

"I can't stand sharing any of _this,"_ you safe, alright?"

"Mmm. Yes, sir. I wanna--Please."

Chris continues working him over. "However, I'm still open to discussing any concerns you might have. You can tell me if you want something different."

"I want--I want to come, sir."

"Sorry, we can talk after, then."

Chris silently strokes him, even after Darren spills over his fist with a moan.

Chris cleans him up once again and sits up to rub at Darren's wrists. 

"That was unfair, but the offer stands, Dare. When we're done playing, and we're more equal."

"You mean when I'm not tied up, and fresh off of coming my brains out?" he laughs.

"Exactly. You want it off?"

The tender skin of his wrists burns but he responds, "No, I like it. Want you fuck me like this."

Chris' eyes darken as they stray from Darren's face to his wrists. "You need to rest first. I'll tie you back up after we relax and talk."

Chris frames Darren's face and kisses his mouth sweetly. He carefully unties the restraints, kissing and rubbing at each wrist. After Chris stores the rope in their place and takes out lotion, he massages Darren's arms to bring the feeling back.

The fuzzy limpness in his arms subsides and Darren feels like floating away as Chris delicately applies balm to his wrists.

Darren lets Chris rid him of his pants and briefs, and Chris follows suit.

Darren tangles his legs with Chris', laying his head on Chris' chest. He allows some time to pass where he can drift away from the fog of submissiveness before he voices his concerns.

"I understand what you mean, but I can't stand pretending we're not anything." He runs his fingers down Chris' chest. "People might think it's more suspicious if we don't talk at all, y'know?"

Chris cards through Darren's curls. "I see. Do you think you can control yourself enough around me?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have to. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Baby, there's always a choice. I wouldn't force you to do anything that you weren't okay with. That's why you have safe words."

"I know, but those aren't for public use," his voice rises with agitation, "and we can't avoid each other, because that's not working for me. What makes me feel unsafe is when I'm so restricted that I can't see you at all, even when I know you're around."

Chris kisses the top of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad."

For a while, Darren lies there quietly, letting Chris cradle him.

Then, he interrupts the lull, sweeping his toes over Chris' calf.

"Can we start eating lunch together again?"

"Schedules permitting, yes. If not, we'll make time for a coffee break."

Darren climbs on top of him. "I like that idea, _sir."_

"Don't you dare mock me," he chides, cautiously circling Darren's wrists, just above the rope burns.

Darren's body tightens, his brain quickly transitioning back to scene mode.

Like earlier, Chris flips him onto his back. "You want me to fuck you or not?"

Darren goes willingly. "Oh, God, yes, please. The rope?”

Chris smirks. "Hmm, but you look so pretty with the silks."

"C'mon, _Chriiis,"_ he slips up and whines.

"What was that?"

"Sir. Sorry, sir," Darren gulps.

"Because of your infraction, you are no longer allowed to speak unless I permit you. Do I need to gag you or do you understand?"

He kind of wants the ball gag in his mouth to block the temptation of speaking (it also feels better when he gives up control completely) but knowing Chris' intentions with it, he nods and closes his mouth.

He desires another orgasm more than any painful lashes.

"Good. I'll tie you up. The silk scarves will do nicely."

Chris finds the blood red scarves, and fastens Darren's wrists to each side of the headboard.

The shiny, luxe fabric slips along the delicate skin of Darren's wrists. It's almost rejuvenating, after the chafing twine, but it won't scrape his skin raw, or leave the indelible marks that he craves.

Darren frowns.

"Honey, I know they're not like the rope, but they'll be fine." Chris kisses Darren's wrist. "You don't want to be preoccupied with injuries while you're working. We'll play with the rope when we have more time and we don't have to worry about covering anything."

Darren barely holds back his hum of appreciation at Chris' concerned explanation, although the need to be restrained by something tighter and rougher tugs at the base of his spine.

"Stop squirming." He strokes Darren's side and grabs a spare pillow. "Lift your hips."

He relaxes into the touch, automatically obliging. Then, he bends his knees and plants his feet flat on the bed.

From his prone position, he can see Chris staring at his exposed, vulnerable lower half. A thrill charges through him when he spots the look of awe on Chris' face.

Chris ghosts his fingertips along the sensitive underside of Darren's thighs, tickling the hair there, one of the few places he doesn't bother grooming.

Darren's legs twitch at the urge to bring Chris' touch closer to somewhere more productive, like his dick, or better yet, his ass.

Chris chuckles, apparently sensing what Darren wants. "I told you, patience. You're doing so well."

Chris kisses the crook of Darren's left knee, and trail his lips along Darren's inner thigh.

An exhale over one of Darren's balls, and arousal pools low in his belly. "Fu--" Darren starts under his breath.

"Be good," Chris breathes over his asshole, "like I know you can be." He mouths over it for only a second, before moving onto the other thigh.

Chris glances up from between Darren's legs. "I'll open you up with my tongue first, yeah?"

Darren nods.

Chris swipes his tongue across Darren broadly. "You're welcome to make noise now."

With a kitten lick between his cheeks, Darren lets out a low grunt.

Chris gives a quick sweep up and down, and then sucks at the skin. He licks again, kissing around the opening.

As Chris' mouth moves up his thigh, Darren struggles with the need to free his hands and force Chris back to where he wants.

But then, Chris returns to lap at the center of him, and suck at him until saliva drips down his crack. Without warning, Chris penetrates him as far as he can.

"Shit. Fuck, Chr--Please."

A few more licks around the rim, and Chris pulls off, his voice pleasantly gruff and low, "More?"

"Y-yes, sir. Please," he begs, the knots of the silk digging into his wrists.

"Okay," he answers, blowing over Darren's hole, then circling it again and diving back in.

Chris is not quite where he needs him, just shy of _right there._

"C'mon, I need, unhh, need more," Darren urges, pushing against Chris' face.

He pulls back a bit. "I know. Your ass," Chris caresses said part with his hands, and takes one long lick against his asshole, "is so distracting. You have no fucking idea."

In a different situation, Darren might have spit out some wry, charming remark, like, _Of course, I know,_ and maybe even winked.

However, lying here, subject to Chris' whims, his false bravado fades until there's only the relief that settles in his blood when he gives Chris what he wants, and when he lets Chris take it.

He closes his eyes, his head swimming.

"Gonna open you up properly, anyway," he hears Chris utter from what sounds like far away, though maybe his voice is actually getting closer.

A gush of air leaves his chest as Chris easily slips a finger inside him.

He doesn't work it in for very long, when another finger joins that one.

Chris hits some place deep inside, and Darren lets out a long, low moan.

"I'm ready," Darren thinks he says out loud.

"Oh, honey," Chris laughs, pulling out his wet fingers with a squelch, before adding a third. "I said _properly."_

Darren bears down against the touch, the need for more rushing to his aching cock.

He doesn't know how, but Chris' fourth finger fits in beside the other three, barely grazing him.

"Oh, ohhh," Darren whimpers.

"Okay," Chris mutters, more to himself than to Darren.

Then, he's empty, shivering, and wonderfully vulnerable.

There's crinkling of a condom wrapper, a hand curving over Darren's knee, and a quiet sigh.

As Chris strongly grips his waist, the hard, blunt head of Chris' dick presses inside him.

Even after so many times, it's still so overwhelming to have Chris like this, to be so close, and to give over his whole self completely and totally.

He clenches his eyes shut, tears threatening, and his body clenches once Chris fills him.

"Hey, baby, look at me," Chris prods.

Darren shakes his head.

"Are you disobeying me?"

He slowly blinks his eyes open. "I just--yellow," he uses the word indicating that he needs a moment to slow down.

"Am I hurting you? Do you have rope burns?"

"No, you're not hurting me. The burns are fine. I like them. I wanna stay like this for a little while, right here. That's all."

Chris understands, and wordlessly lies on top of him, like earlier, except it's so much more, with Chris inside him and all around him.

Chris' overheated, sweaty skin sticks to him and pleasantly weighs him down, rendering him unable to move.

He wouldn't want to, even if he could.

Chris strokes Darren's curls off his forehead, and murmurs, "I love you," and more praise, between kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelashes, his nose, and finally his mouth.

"I'm moving now," Chris informs him.Darren grunts, and keeps grunting as Chris pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in. His grunts morph into cries when Chris fucks into him hard, reaching that perfect, sweet spot.

He almost does cry, wrists battling with the silks.

"I've got you. I've always got you, okay?" Chris assures him, reaching between them for Darren's cock.

"Yeah, y-yes, sir," he chokes out.

Chris thumbs at the wetness staining Darren's cheek.

Darren fills with awe at how Chris plays him so well, striking every chord of his body, except one.

"Can I kiss you?" He wonders.

"Of course," Chris affirms quickly, sealing his lips to Darren's.

When their mouths meet, it's like hitting every note at once, but instead of dissonance, there's only a sense of harmony floating through him.

He kisses him harder, and wraps his legs around Chris' waist, bringing him impossibly closer and deeper. "Unhh, is this okay?" he asks when Chris kisses his jaw and down his neck.

"Yes, fuck." His teeth dig into Darren's shoulder, as he continues to drive into him.

Between the glorious slams to that place inside him, and the way Chris twists his wrist just right while he jerks him off, he knows he's close.

"I know, baby. I know. C'mon," Chris encourages. "Come for me."

He's torn between rocking back on Chris' dick, or pushing up into Chris' fist, settling on the latter so that he can obey a direct order and chase his own bliss.

He lets go and releases over their stomachs and Chris' fist with a few, short quiet exhales of Chris' name.

"Yeah," Chris gently strokes his cheek, and then kisses there, continuing to fuck into him. "You're so good, so beautiful."

Chris kisses his mouth softly, and after some increasingly erratic thrusts into Darren's spent body, he stills and pulses inside him.

Darren's legs fall away as Chris collapse against him and lets out a muffled "I love you" into the pillow.

"Thank you," is what Darren replies, suddenly understanding what Chris meant about protecting this thing between them. It gives them the freedom to completely express how much they mean to each other, and to get exactly what they need without any judgment.

"I love you, too," he adds after a space of silence.

"I know," Chris tells him, kissing Darren's drying tears.

"We don't need to have lunch together, as long as we have this."

Chris pulls out and discards the condom somewhere on the floor. "If that's what you need, we will. I'm not the only one in this, Dare."

He sits up, carefully undoing the knots holding Darren down.

"What I need is you. That's all," Darren assures him. "We can be whatever you want out there, if I can have you in here."

Chris gives him a watery grin. "That means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me, but what do you _really_ want?"

"You," he laughs, flexing his hands.

He looks Darren up and down, then smiles and shakes his head. "I will be right back, and maybe, you can give me a real answer."

Chris presses a hand to the bed for leverage to stand up, and heads toward the bathroom.

"That _is_ a real answer," Darren calls after him.

Honestly, he doesn't need any public declaration. What he needs is occasional acknowledgment, whatever form that may take.

Chris returns with a wet washcloth. He kneels on the mattress beside Darren and cleans the drying come off of him.

"So," Chris starts, bringing the cloth lower down Darren's abdomen, "what exactly do you need, besides me?"

"I don't know, uhhh, mmm," he pauses when Chris gets to the rim of his asshole, "a smile, or a touch, or something."Chris tosses the washcloth and climbs over him. "That's not very specific. You mean, a physical reassurance, like, maybe, a shoulder squeeze when we're in makeup?"

"Mmm, something casual, I guess? I want to know that you know I'm there."

Chris lies down on his side next to Darren. "Hmm, I can work that in somehow."

Darren turns to face him with a bright grin. "Good."

Chris scoots closer, twining their legs together. "By the way, I always know you're there. You're on the small side, but you're kinda hard to miss, babe."

He ducks his head into Chris' chest. "Um, thanks?" He kisses a spot near Chris' heart.

"We can still do lunch, too. I miss that."

His own heart jumps at Chris' admission. One of the few constants he's had since he started working on Glee has been the promise of a meal with Chris; at first, it was to develop a good working relationship, and to make Darren more comfortable on the set, but it soon morphed into something much more. Once Darren was a regular, it had become an unshakeable habit, until this season, when their relationship turned more concretely intimate.

"At least once a week, when you're not writing?" Darren asks.

That had been the deal in years' past.

He takes Darren's hand. "Yeah. At least."

Darren leans up to kiss him on the mouth. "It's a deal."

"It's what you really want, aside from a little more touching."

He hooks a leg over Chris' hip. "Touching is good."

"Mmmhmm." Chris wraps Darren's hand around Chris' cock. "Why don't you show me how good it is?"

"Yes, sir. Let me get you off. Please," he practically whines.

"Do it, then,” Chris whispers in his ear.

Heat flares down his spine as he nods.

"All for you," Darren says, jerking Chris off roughly. “Yours,” he repeats over and over as he kisses Chris’ neck.

Once Chris comes, he takes care of Darren, like always, and they bask in the afterglow for a little while before dozing off.

Darren snuggles into him, knowing that nothing they have publicly will ever approach the sacred bond they share while in the quiet of each other’s arms.

Over lunch, when their eyes meet, or when Chris squeezes his shoulder the next morning at work, they’ll smile a little too brightly, and remember that despite spending more time together outside their bedrooms, their most intimate moments will remain secret.

This is a compromise they’re both content to live with.

A look here, a touch there, and Darren feels safer.

When they’re alone again, Chris lets him know just how safe he’ll keep him, and how much he means to him.

Buried deep inside Darren, Chris confesses, "You're mine, but I'm yours, too."


End file.
